Un cuento de Navidad Por Ted Mosby
by Limon y Sal
Summary: Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. Es un regalo para Belthil. One-shot en el que hacemos nuestra interpretación personal/slash del clásico cuento de navidad de Charles Dickens. Un fic que esperamos que sea legen -wait for it- dary. xD


****Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. ****

****Este fic es un regalo especial de Navidad para Belthil y para todxs lxs que como ella nos muestran su apoyo en cada historia. Esperamos que os guste :) :) Feliz año!****

* * *

><p>Eran días de fiesta, diciembre había recorrido más de la mitad de sus desapacibles jornadas y el espíritu navideño se había instalado definitivamente en la oficina que la unidad de análisis de la conducta del FBI tenía en Quantico.<p>

Todo eran bromas, risas, y elementos decorativos de esta época. No faltaban quienes aprovechaban cualquier situación para colocarse uno de esos gorritos de Santa que enternecían el gesto del más serio; o quienes, bajo la excusa del ambiente festivo, dejaban caer algún comentario fácil de malinterpretar y completamente sexualizado.

Todos los miembros del equipo que Hotchner lideraba estaban emocionados y casi eufóricos ante la llegada de las inminentes vacaciones, todos excepto Reid.

Cuando le llegó la invitación pensó que la parte difícil sería adaptarse con éxito a todos los convencionalismos sociales que una reunión como esa conlleva. Sin embargo allí estaba, superado y casi vencido por algo que tenía controlado hacía tiempo o eso creía: su relación con Derek Morgan.

Una relación que todos sabían de compañeros y algunos suponían de amigos pero que a él le dolía. Le dolía desde el principio y sin remedio. Un dolor agudo y constante al que no le había encontrado explicación pero con el que había aprendido a vivir, y que por fin entendía.

La solución apareció de repente en mitad de la fiesta, como una revelación, pero lejos de calmarse ahora el dolor compartía su espacio con el miedo.

La situación había sido ...

Llegó puntual y nervioso, impecablemente vestido y con el regalo perfecto para su _amigo invisible_ a la oficina que, decorada con motivos navideños, resultaba cálida y acogedora.

Se acercó sonriendo a JJ, Rossi, y García que junto a Will, charlaban animados.

- Feliz Navidad.- Dijo tan alegre como extrañado por la desconocida sensación que le embargaba. ¿Sería eso lo que la gente llama espíritu navideño?

- Feliz Navidad.- Contestaron al unísono.

Notó la extrañeza y el calor con el que le miraban sus compañeros e, incómodo, decidió poner fin a ese inusual momento.

- Voy a dejar el regalo junto a los demás.- Explicó un poco avergonzado.

Parado frente al árbol, después de haber colocado su regalo junto a los otros; notó que le revolvían el pelo, aunque ahora que lo llevaba corto era más una caricia, y que una voz familiar le murmuraba:

- Feliz Navidad, _pretty boy_.

Una enamorada sonrisa asomó en sus ojos mientras sus labios se fruncían en una mueca de fastidio.

- Feliz Navidad, Morgan.- Espetó mientras se giraba y apartaba de su nuca la mano del otro hombre.

- No seas gruñón, doctor, que es Navidad. Además, vengo en son de paz.

Las manos de Morgan se levantaron en un gesto de rendición y al bajarlas su brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de Savannah.

- Reid, ella es Savannah. Cariño, él es el insufrible doctor Spencer Reid.

- Sólo Reid; o Spencer, encantado.

- Igualmente doctor, estaba deseando conocerte. Derek habla mucho de ti. De hecho, pensé que serías el primero al que me presentaría.

Reid dejó entrever una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, intercambió algunas frases más de cortesía y desapareció en cuanto vio a Hotch aparecer con la excusa de saludarle y felicitarle las fiestas.

La cena había transcurrido de forma amena y divertida. Y ahora, con una copa en la mano, todos reían con las anécdotas que evidenciaban las distintas características de los miembros del equipo.

Visto desde fuera parecía una de tantas reuniones navideñas, de esas en las que los que intervienen se llevan bien. Parecería incluso que se estaba divirtiendo, y hasta que le gustaban estas fechas. Pero lo cierto es que estaba incómodo. Algo estaba mal aunque no sabía decir qué era.

Pasaban las nueve de la noche cuando García decidió por todos que había llegado el momento de los regalos.

Rossi, Morgan y Hotch fueron los primeros en abrirlos, les siguieron JJ y García que emocionadas agitaban y giraban los paquetes tratando de adivinar que contenían antes de decidirse a abrirlos.

Y por último llegó el turno de Reid. Las manos le temblaban cuando empezó a desenvolverlo. A todos les había hecho tanta ilusión sus regalos que temía no estar a la altura en su reacción.

Sus compañeros le miraban divertidos. Ya todos sabían quién era su _amigo invisible_, como él lo habían ido descubriendo por los regalos recibidos, y ahora esperaba que Morgan no hubiese elegido el suyo pensando en comprometerle de alguna manera.

Lo primero que encontró cuando abrió el regalo le hizo sonreír. Una varita mágica y una chistera provocaron las carcajadas de todos.

- Yo no necesito una chistera para hacer magia.- Dijo medio enfadado mientras se la ponía.

- ¿Y la varita sí?- Derek levantó una ceja.

- Para hacer magia, siempre se necesita una varita.

Supo que no debía responder a eso cuando ya lo había hecho, las palabras salieron de su garganta antes de que pudiera pensarlas y ahora era tarde. Sonrojado se maldecía por no ver lo que obviamente era una insinuación sexual poco delicada. Si la pregunta parecía una provocación, sonaba como una provocación y la formulaba Derek Morgan, bueno no había que ser un genio para entender.

Miró avergonzado la caja que aún tenía entre las manos y se sorprendió al ver un par de entradas para un espectáculo de magia al que le apetecía ir desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó con una sonrisa infantil iluminando su rostro.

- Querías ir, ¿no?

- Sí, pero aquí hay dos entradas. Y creo que puedo saber dónde está el truco viendo el espectáculo sólo una vez.

- La verdad es que esperaba que quisieras ir conmigo, bueno que me dejaras ir contigo. Has hablado tanto de esto las últimas semanas que me apetece ir a verlo.

JJ y García se quejaron escandalosamente ante la desvergüenza de Morgan, mientras que el resto de los presentes sonreían divertidos.

- Oh, venga, ¿en serio? De verdad no puedo creer lo descarado que eres, Derek. Reid debería elegir con quien quiere ir.- Dijo García mientras se agarraba del brazo del joven doctor.

Reid volteó para mirarla pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Morgan continuó hablando como si no fuesen para él los abucheos y reproches de sus compañeras.

- Eso, claro, si no vas a estropearme el espectáculo contándome como lo están haciendo.

La encantadora sonrisa que le regaló, desarmó un poco a Spencer que sólo pudo negar suavemente con la cabeza mientras guardaba las entradas en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

La desagradable e incomprensible sensación que le acompañaba desde el principio de la noche parecía desvanecerse por momentos, relajado y feliz intercambiaba bromas y recuerdos con unos y otros. Sólo que él lo hacía acompañándolos de fechas y datos exactos que provocaban sonrisas cálidas y cómplices en todos los presentes.

Escuchaba embelesado la narración que JJ hacía de aquel Halloween en el que Henry se disfrazó de su perfilador favorito, su tío Spencer Reid. Rossi, Hotch y Will asistían enternecidos a la emoción que se desbordaba de los ojos pardos del doctor.

Y entonces algo llamó su atención, un sonido agudo que identificó como la voz emocionada de García; todos se giraron para ver qué pasaba y vieron a Penélope señalar divertida algo que, sobre las cabezas de Morgan y Savannah, le entusiasmaba como a una niña.

- ¿De verdad nos has hecho venir aquí por esto?

Morgan se movió y todos pudieron ver como colgaba muérdago sobre ambos.

- ¿Ha desaparecido para colgar eso ahí?- Preguntó Will entre divertido e incrédulo.

- Y ha hecho que se coloquen justo debajo.- Le contestó Rossi con la normalidad con la que, tras años trabajando juntos, se refería a las excentricidades de la técnico.

- Tenéis que besaros, es la tradición.

Una sonrisa desafiante y el brillo en los ojos de su _baby girl_ es todo lo que Morgan necesita para enlazar con firmeza la cintura de Savannah y besarle delante de todos.

Eso le dolió. La vida no es sutil cuando quiere enseñarte algo.

El golpe había sido fuerte, y antes que en cualquiera de sus otros sentidos lo percibe en sus oídos que le pitan de forma aguda y continuada y le impiden oír nada más. Se está despertando y es consciente de ello porque siente como los nervios oculares vibran bajo sus párpados peleando por abrirlos.

Una milésima de segundo antes de la oscuridad total juraría que había sentido como dejaba de existir; ciertamente él no había visto pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos pero había notado un dolor tan intenso en la corteza cerebral que pensó que no saldría vivo de aquello. Sin embargo el dolor, aunque insoportable, era una evidencia empírica de que su cerebro seguía recibiendo los impulsos eléctricos de sus neuronas y eso le hacía tener esperanza.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado y parpadeó varias veces. Era consciente de tener la cabeza apoyada sobre el volante de su pequeño utilitario y pensó que lo más lógico sería intentar que todo su cuerpo reposara en el asiento. Se movió; lo hacía lentamente como si, después del accidente, pesara dos o tres veces más, y después de conseguir pegar la espalda al respaldo tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos para recuperar el aliento. Entonces lo oyó. Una voz familiar y cálida le llamaba.

- Spencer, Spencer, vamos abre los ojos, vuelve conmigo, Spencer.

No podía creerlo, estaba seguro de que esa voz era la de Maeve, pero eso no podía ser, la había visto morir a escasos metros de él sin que pudiera hacer nada, sin tan siquiera poder darle un beso.

Tiene miedo y también frío, y para colmo la voz de Maeve sigue resonando en su cabeza. Sabe que debe afrontar la situación y abre los ojos.

Al principio la figura femenina se le asemeja a una aparición, como las de las películas de terror, le parece verla pálida y ensangrentada como la última vez; pero entonces sonríe y esa luz que había sentido encontrar en ella cuando se conocieron volvió a verla en sus ojos y se sintió en casa.

- Spencer, ¿estás bien? Estaba preocupada, pensaba que no iba a poder cumplir mi misión y que todos los que te aman te habían perdido para siempre.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareado. Y confundido. Maeve, tú eres, eras, bueno eres doctora. ¿Cómo es posible que esté hablando contigo si te vi morir?

- No hace falta un doctorado para eso, Spencer. Es una pregunta muy fácil de responder: porque te quiero y me necesitas; por eso estoy aquí.

Reid no salía de su asombro, estaba seguro de estar despierto porque notaba el frío, y el dolor, y que sonreía. Era capaz de notar que sonreía y eso le hizo sonreír aún más.

- No sé qué estás pensando, Spencer, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme a averiguarlo. Debes acompañarme.

- ¿Te vas? Maeve, no voy a poder aguantar perderte otra vez.- Su voz sonaba desesperada y vencida, y el miedo al dolor de la pérdida dejó paso al enfado.- ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme eso, no puedes volver para marcharte de nuevo! ¿O es que te gusta jugar conmigo?

- Spencer, cálmate, por favor. No es aconsejable que te alteres tanto. Debes entender que en algún momento tendré que marcharme, pero no quiero que te lo tomes como un abandono. No es justo que sientas eso. Ambos sabemos que de haber podido elegir, habría elegido quedarme contigo. Y en cierta manera, quizás de una forma algo poética, creo que lo conseguí. Seguiré contigo siempre que recuerdes a Thomas Merton.- Su voz sonaba rota, seguía siendo dulce y musical pero ahora estaba cargada de matices; nostalgia, amor, cierto olor a tristeza asumida y adiós. Era una voz que, sin serlo, sabía a despedida.- Vamos, Spencer, dame la mano. Ven conmigo.

El joven doctor podía apreciar la presión en el pecho y el picor de la sal aturdir sus mejillas, quiso preguntar dónde iban pero no le importaba. Alargó el brazo, se agarró a Maeve como quien se abraza a la vida y se dejó ir.

Al principio todo estaba oscuro como cuando se va la luz de casa y, aunque puedes reconocer dónde estás, no te sientes seguro; y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrado y fue distinguiendo formas que le resultaron muy familiares.

Se pudo ver a sí mismo en la sede del FBI y creyó por un momento que todo había sido una broma de su subconsciente, que se había desmayado y empezaba a reaccionar; y se sintió avergonzado.

Pero entonces le ve. Morgan se acera a su mesa y, aunque no puede oírle, le huele. Su perfume llega como un soplo de aire fresco, como una bocanada de oxígeno que ensancha sus pulmones y le hace sentir plenamente vivo.

Cuando le cuelga el silbato en el cuello está sonriendo y lo hace de esa manera tan … bueno tan Derek Morgan. No se puede decir que haya malicia en la forma en la que sus labios se curvan pero sí cierta picardía que es, en buena medida, la causa de ese encanto que le hace irresistible.

Maeve mira a Reid y comprende que no le llevará mucho tiempo hacer que el joven doctor reconozca que la forma en la que sonríe cuando recuerda los momentos vividos con Derek descubren un amor tan grande que no podía morir antes de haber empezado.

Se acerca con cuidado, no quiere interrumpir un momento que a ella le parece casi íntimo pero no le queda mucho tiempo y apoya su mano derecha en el hombro de Spencer que, aún sonriendo, se gira para mirarla.

- Vamos, -casi murmura-, aún hay mucho que ver.

Reid puede ver algo en los ojos de la que durante meses fue su compañera pero no sabe cómo interpretarlo. Cree que puede ser tristeza ante la inminente despedida y no es capaz de ver las sutilezas que un sentimiento puede esconder tras de sí.

Es cierto que Maeve está triste pero no es su muerte lo que la entristece., ha tenido tiempo para aceptarla . Tampoco es lo que no le ha dado tiempo a vivir con Spencer, eso como toda su existencia es pasado y la joven es consciente de ello. Lo que la tiene así es la forma en la que Reid afronta la vida. Siempre pensó que, tras sufrir su pérdida, el genio se daría cuenta de la brevedad de sus días y desataría las vendas que él mismo se impuso por miedo a vivir, en mayúsculas. Al menos así su muerte habría servido para algo. Sin embargo allí estaba, tratando de guiarle en un viaje a través de sus propios recuerdos, recordar para empezar a vivir.

El joven se encontró de pronto mareado, pero no era producto del accidente sino de algo que conocía muy bien. Y enseguida supo a qué momento de su vida habían vuelto. ¿Cómo podría olvidar que había sido secuestrado y drogado por Tobias Hankel? Aún así no era capaz de comprender por qué Maeve quería que reviviera aquello. Ella sabía que esa experiencia había cambado su vida, de hecho había estado a punto de destruirle.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir nada, se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. No notaba el olor característico de aquella vieja granja, ni la arena en sus pies descalzos, ni las voces alternas de ese pobre muchacho enfermo.

Y de nuevo le ve. Morgan está enfadado y asustado. No podía recordar más de dos o tres situaciones en las que le hubiese visto así, obviando, claro, el asunto con Carl Buford.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Morgan?- Su voz suena más tensa de lo que pretende y sus ojos buscan con urgencia una respuesta en los de Maeve.

- Estaba preocupado por ti.- Se limita a decir ella y señala en dirección al que es su compañero desde hace diez años.

Spencer sigue el dedo con la mirada y puede verse en las pantallas de ordenador que Tobias tenía en su casa y que esa misma noche él había descubierto a través de las ventanas. Pero no es la imagen de su propia tortura la que capta toda su atención sino la tortura que Derek parece estar experimentando y sonríe para sí al constatar que Morgan, en lo más hondo de su corazón, también le aprecia.

- ¿Qué ves?- Le pregunta su amiga obligándole a salir de su ensimismamiento.

- A mi equipo preocupado por mí.- Suelta casi sin pensar el doctor.

- ¿Sólo eso?- Insiste la chica.

- Umm … ¿de eso va esto, Maeve? ¿Querías que viera que todos me quieren y se preocupan por mí? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que el accidente había sido una forma inconsciente de llamar la atención? ¿O es que me has visto tan solo y fuera de lugar en la fiesta que crees que el haberte conocido y perdido el mismo día ha hecho imposible para mí encontrar a alguien más a quién amar?

- Spencer,- empezó la joven con calma- creo que no puedes estar más equivocado. Eres, con toda probabilidad, la persona más inteligente de cuantas he conocido y, sin embargo, eres incapaz de entender para qué estoy aquí. Pero no voy a decírtelo aún. Estoy convencida de que todavía puedes descubrirlo por ti mismo.

- Maeve,- respondió él intentando disimular que el reto le parecía divertido- estamos en Navidad. Sé buena y dime qué es eso que aún no he entendido.

En pocos segundos, Reid empezó a notar como el pánico iba en aumento a su alrededor y se sorprendió al sentir como el agua mojaba todo su cuerpo. Miró en todas direcciones y se encontró de nuevo con el rostro de su compañero preocupado y enfadado delante de él. No podía verle bien, había algo entre ellos que los separaba físicamente y entendió que se encontraba aislado, habían vuelto a aquella situación en la que se había contagiado accidentalmente con una cepa de ántrax, y el miedo que vio en los ojos de Derek le conmovió.

- ¡Oh, Maeve!- Exclamó con un hilo de voz.- ¿No estarás insinuando lo que creo que insinuás?

- Reid,- contestó ella consciente de que era la primera vez que no utilizaba su nombre de pila- aquí el genio eres tú. Deberás decirme qué crees que insinúo si pretendes que te lo aclare.

Spencer cerró los ojos y se preparó para el siguiente viaje, sabía que su sospecha era descabellada hasta para ser propuesta por la aparición de la doctora.

Oyó el sonido de su teléfono e, instintivamente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo para cogerlo, pero al mirarlo comprobó que estaba destrozado; probablemente por el accidente, y desconcertado intentó concentrarse para localizar de dónde provenía el persistente timbre.

Había puesto toda su capacidad en el sentido del oído y percibió con total nitidez la voz de Derek dando su número de teléfono e identificándose como el doctor Spencer Reid; y luego su propia voz gritando a través del móvil de Morgan. Y entonces dejó de oír y sólo pudo ver la abierta, cómplice y vencida sonrisa de su compañero tornarse provocadora y desafiante en una promesa muda de venganza; y una carcajada liberó toda la tensión que había estado acumulando esa noche, y creyó entender lo que Maeve estaba tratando de explicarle.

Levantó la vista buscando la confirmación de su hipótesis en los ojos de su ángel y lo que se encontró fue la mirada prometedora de Derek pidiéndole que confiara, que dejase por un momento las estadísticas y la razón a un lado y se dejara llevar.

Sabía que aquella situación la habían vivido en un partido de béisbol y que él se refería a la jugada pero no podía dejar de ver, claro como el agua; que, a veces, la vida es como un partido en el que, aunque todos seremos sustituidos, debemos jugar; jugárnosla.

Sus ojos dejaron de ver, y la figura de Morgan se fue difuminando paulatinamente en su retina. La dulce voz que le había acompañado en ese viaje resonó con fuerza en su cabeza.

- Spencer, habla conmigo, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué has visto que te ha hecho llorar?

- ¿Cómo pueden pensar que soy un genio cuando soy un completo imbécil, Maeve? ¿Cómo puedo levantarme cada día dispuesto a hacer perfiles de toda clase de criminales y no haber reconocido lo que sentía por él?

- Miedo.

La palabra fue dicha con tanto convencimiento que Reid necesitó unos segundos para aceptarla.

- ¿Miedo?- Preguntó asustado.

- Déjame enseñarte algo.- Contestó Maeve.

Spencer no consigue focalizar la mirada y sólo puede intuir un montón de rostros histriónicos que se mueven a toda prisa por la sala.

Los olores se mezclan unos con otros y eso no le ayuda a superar la sensación de mareo. Oye risas, tintineos de copas, zapatos de tacón, desgarros de algún papel y comprende que ha vuelto a esa noche, momentos antes de tener el accidente.

- ¿Lo ves?- Pregunta retóricamente la joven.- Ahí estás, Spencer, viendo como todos tuvieron el valor de empezar de nuevo; Rossi varias veces después de sus divorcios, Hotchner aun habiendo encontrado a su esposa asesinada en la que había sido su casa, Penélope incluso después de ser tiroteada e incluso después de que Kevin la abandonara, JJ a pesar de su miedo a perder a Will si reconocía que tenían una relación y todo se volvía demasiado real, incluso él, aun sintiendo un horrible temor al compromiso; ambos sabemos que por miedo a no ser capaz de confiar del todo en alguien más. ¿Y tú, Spencer, no crees que deberías haber afrontado el amor, aunque eso supusiera sufrir un desengaño?

- Derek nunca estaría conmi …

- Los dos sabemos qué imaginaste que pasaría si se lo decías, ambos sabemos qué te hizo salir huyendo; pero, haz un último esfuerzo, Reid, mira esto …

Reid se ve a sí mismo salir de la fiesta, pero no va corriendo, oye unos pasos salir a su encuentro y ve a Derek agarrarle del hombro y estirar el brazo para alcanzarle lo que parece su teléfono móvil.

- Gracias.- Musita el doctor sin mirarle y casi sin detenerse.

- Ey, ey, ey.- Morgan se adelanta cortándole el paso.- ¿qué ocurre, _chico_?

La mano de Morgan se apoya en la barbilla de Reid y le obliga a mirarle. El doctor lee en la oscura mirada de su compañero preocupación y tristeza; y se rompe.

- Spencer,- Derek trata de abrazarle- ¿qué pasa?

- Yo,- los ojos caramelo miran al suelo, inspira profundamente y se arma de valor- creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Derek solo acierta a preguntar desconcertado:

- ¿Crees … ?

La pregunta no llegó a completarse porque Reid le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Bueno, no creo. En realidad, estoy bastante seguro.- El doctor sonrojado y visiblemente nervioso se obligó a seguir- Sé que estás sorprendido, Derek, y que quizás está no es la mejor forma de decir algo así, pero no me ha dado tiempo a pensar como afrontarlo.

- No te ha dado tiempo.- Morgan parecía superado, vencido, como si alguien más hablase en su nombre.

- También ha sido una sorpresa para mí.- Decide ignorar la pregunta muda que Morgan hace levantando la ceja, y continúa- Yo, …, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Estoy nervioso y más torpe. Cuando me revuelves el pelo, Derek, o me llamas cosas como _chico_, o _pretty boy_, siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Porque sé que es biológicamente imposible sino habría dejado de verte hace mucho tiempo.

Una divertida y tierna sonrisa en los labios de Morgan hace que Reid sonría también y que se calle.

- Lo decía enserio.- Y el tono es algo infantil, suena casi como un puchero, y Derek no puede evitar la carcajada.

- Perdona.- Se muerde la sonrisa y le hace un gesto a Reid para que continúe.

- Tus bromas y tu cercanía actúan como un estimulante en mí, pero el contacto contigo, tu mano en mi hombro o cuando tu mirada se clava en la mía, Derek, me calmas. Me siento cómodo y tranquilo. Me siento en casa.

La mirada de Morgan seguía fija en la de Reid. No había hecho nada por interrumpirle, ni para presionarle. Estaba allí, escuchándole y asimilando lo que el doctor tenía que decirle.

- Supe identificar desde el principio lo que me pasa contigo. Pero hasta esta noche no sabía porqué. Debes creer que soy el peor perfilador de la historia. Tenía todas las evidencias delante de mí, solo hacía falta sumar dos y dos, y no he sabido hacerlo.

- No es tan fácil cuando se trata de uno mismo.

- No.

- Puedes decirme cuándo, en qué momento de la noche; …, por qué.

Se sintió acorralado, pero era algo que esperaba. En algún momento Morgan tenía que dejar de escuchar impasible. Y, después de todo, merecía saber.

- He estado incómodo toda la noche. Ver a Savannah, …, yo, …, sabía que vendría pero, de algún modo, no le esperaba. No es que me caiga mal, ni nada de eso. Quiero decir que parece una mujer inteligente y muy agradable. Seguro que es fantástica. No es por, ni contra ella. Es sólo que, …, cuando os habéis besado he sentido que me rompía. No podía soportarlo. No quería.

Los ojos del doctor se humedecieron y Derek le secó una lágrima con la punta de los dedos.

- ¿Y Maeve?- Reid estaba roto y él no quería hacerle más daño.- Antes has dicho que te pasan estas cosas conmigo desde el principio.- Explicó suave al notar la dureza con la que Reid le miraba.

- Ella, yo, …, la quería. De verdad la quería.- Esta vez las lágrimas sí mojaron sus mejillas.- La quería y la extraño; pero Maeve …, con ella no me sentía torpe y seguro. Ella no me ponía nervioso y me calmaba. No sé como explicarlo. Era perfecta para mí, como hecha a medida. Le interesaban las cosas que me interesan y entendía mi sentido del humor. Compatibles en todo y, sin embargo, … Tú me desesperas, Morgan, y no entiendes la mitad de las cosas que digo. Me mantienes alerta, ¿sabes?, siempre tratando de saber en qué estás pensando.

Derek asentía desde que Reid comenzó a hablar, se había acercado sutilmente y lo miraba igual que siempre pero … distinto. Reid guardó silencio un momento y continuó bajando la voz más aún.

- No puedo explicarlo. Maeve, bueno alguien como ella, sería lo más racional y lo más cómodo. Lo que todo el mundo esperaría, incluido yo mismo.

- Lo sé.

Sus labios se rozan y …

- Spencer, Spencer, vamos abre los ojos, vuelve conmigo, Spencer.

Todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido. Morgan estaba besando a Savannah en un momento y al siguiente estaba saliendo a toda prisa para tratar de alcanzar a Reid que, impulsado por un intenso sentimiento de pérdida, había salido huyendo de la fiesta.

Todos los invitados se han quedados perplejos al presenciar la escena y no pueden evitar dar un salto al oír las ruedas derrapar en el asfalto mojado y luego un estrepitoso choque y el incesante pito de un coche sonar a escasos metros del lugar.

Salen del edificio tan rápido como les es posible y se encuentran con Derek tratando de romper la ventanilla de un coche que se ha estampado contra un árbol. Pronto entienden que se trata del vehículo de Spencer y la preocupación va en aumento.

- Chicos, y ese fue el momento en el que vuestros tíos Morgan y Reid decidieron que no tenían tiempo que perder, pero esa es otra historia ...

**Nota. Este es nuestro primer reto y también la primera vez que no escribimos un RPS. Pero cuando nos llegó el mensaje del foro invitándonos a participar nos hizo tanta ilusión que no pudimos negarnos. Esperamos haber hecho un buen trabajo y que veáis en nuestra historia reflejados a los personajes de la serie.**

**Nota 2. No lo hemos marcado como crossover porque no lo es exactamente, la verdad es que nos hacía gracia terminar con este guiño, porque echamos de menos HIMYM y porque Ted es Dios contando largas historias. :P :P**


End file.
